


Танец

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Предупреждение: гендерсвитч





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: гендерсвитч

— Идем! — Баки потянула его за вспотевшую ладонь, но пальцы соскользнули, зацепив лишь воздух. Стив сжал руку в кулак, быстро сунул её в карман, раздвинул пальцы, пытаясь вытереть их о жесткую ткань. Зря — в карманах ладоням стало еще жарче. И зря он согласился пойти.   
Стиву только стукнуло шестнадцать, сегодня он впервые поддался уговорам составить Баки компанию. Он чувствовал себя лишним, чувствовал себя прозрачным или не чувствовал себя вовсе — взгляды девушек соскальзывали с него, как с серых гардин, как с пустых деревянных скамеек. Баки смотрела на него пристально, вызывающе и весело, и от осознания того, что она видит — остальные его не замечают, морозило в груди.

— Я не умею.

***

— Теперь поворот. Только сойди с моей ноги.

Стив опустил глаза, сместил край подошвы с носка Баки на дощатый пол. С кухни доносилось бреньканье посуды — миссис Барнс вот-вот должна была позвать ужинать. Ковер был смотан в рулон у кровати, в последних лучах заходящего солнца пол блестел проплешинами. Стив подумал, что такими темпами они добавят сегодня парочку новых. Темпы Баки брала залихватские: у Стива начало получаться, и она вошла в привычный раж. Сбросила туфли, открыла форточку нараспашку, чтобы выпустить духоту из комнаты. Стив краем глаза искал пути к отступлению.

— Ничего, ничего — вчера Джонатан мне все оттоптал, танцор, тоже мне. А у тебя отлично выходит. Секунду.

Баки метнулась к патефону, достала другую пластинку, бросила на Стива многозначительный взгляд:

— Это тебе точно понравится. 

Полились первые такты фортепианной мелодии, и ботинок Стива сам по себе начал отстукивать темп. Музыка захватывала его, выгоняла из головы мысли о том, какой он неуклюжий, о том, что все это просто не его, ну и бог с ним, зачем ему оно сдалось; о том, насколько это все — тут, дома, с Баки — лучше, чем вчера. 

— Да, это лучше.

***

— Посмотри-ка, Джулия на тебя поглядывает.

Стив заозирался, не успев подумать, что даже не знает, кто такая Джулия и как она выглядит.

— Не пялься так. — Баки сурово притянула его обратно. — Это некультурно.

— Ты же сама сказала смотреть!

— Ну не так же! Давай, продолжаем. — Они снова закружились в танце, смешиваясь с разудалой цветастой толпой. Стиву было легко — Баки будто предугадывала каждое его движение, и даже те, что получались не нарочно, она с легкостью подхватывала и превращала в танец.

— А что, правда поглядывает? — Стив не мог не спросить. Сам он в этом круговороте ничего не замечал, кроме одного-единственного лица, которое, казалось, мог бы воссоздать до мельчайших деталей и под закрытыми веками: блеск глаз, ямочку на подбородке, самодовольную улыбку — Баки явно гордилась результатами своих уроков.

— И не только она! Сестры Тернер тоже явно заинтересованы, — Баки кивком указала направление.

— Шутишь!

— Да сам посмотри. Только не как в тот раз!

Стив не хотел смотреть.

***

Стив рассеянно водил пальцем по тачпаду, не зная, чем заполнить тишину — разговор не клеился, молчание, впрочем, тоже. Баки сидела на диване, обняв колени, и даже не пыталась сделать вид, что как-то заинтересована в его присутствии. 

Он по наитию кликнул на папку с музыкой, которую ему когда-то закачал Сэм. Исполнители и названия ему знакомы не были — в этом веке ему еще не доводилось слушать музыку. Стив убрал ноутбук с колен, поднялся и в три шага пересек комнату, тысячу раз успев подумать, что это глупая, глупая, затея; протянул руку:

— Ты раньше любила это.

Баки подняла голову, через несколько долгих мгновений нехотя взяла его ладонь. Стив поймал остекленевший взгляд и, медленно пятясь, вывел её в центр комнаты. Потянулся за второй — металлической — рукой, которую Баки прижимала к себе, попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но выдал лишь нервную ухмылку — лицевые мышцы не слушались. На удивление, ладонь оказалась теплой. Он потянул Баки за руку, она вяло подалась навстречу. После нескольких неуверенных шажков, Стиву начало казаться, что он дергает за ниточки марионетку. Их шаги были почти не слышны, музыке аккомпанировали лишь дыхание и шорох пластин. В тот момент, когда он окончательно уверил себя в том, что не помогает, а делает только хуже, хватка на его руке стала крепче.

— Что это за хрень?

Стив был настолько поражен внезапным оживлением, что на секунду ему показалось, что его застали за чем-то неприличным. Он открыл рот, подумал, закрыл, снова открыл, но так и не смог придумать достойного ответа.

— Эмм… — тупо протянул Стив… — Мы танцуем. Точнее, мне так кажется.

— Я догадалась. Что это за хрень играет? 

— Это от Сэма, который с крыльями. Ну, теперь с одним. — Стив, покачиваясь под музыку, на секунду согнул руку в локте и неуклюже помахал ладонью, изобразив, скорее, куриное крылышко, чем Сокола. 

— Вопящий Харви с нижнего этажа и то пел лучше.

— Щ.И.Т. не смог найти его записи. — За шуткой Стив пытался скрыть, как он растроган тем, что Баки помнит булочника, который жил тогда под ними, да и вообще — помнит. 

Губы Баки, будто бы невольно, изогнулись в улыбке. Воодушевившись, Стив приподнял руку и закружил Баки в танце. Их движения быстро дошли до былой согласованности, становились быстрее и легче, и это было настолько знакомо, будто в последний раз они танцевали только вчера. 

— Ты раньше любила это. Ты так хорошо танцевала.

— До сих пор люблю.


End file.
